My Sister Is Not Just A Spare
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: "I was just informing the princess about how usele-" but he never got to finish his sentence because a pile of snow fell right on him. Elsa was twitching in anger and it was actually snowing lightly inside. Taking the same snow that was over the man, she made a snow golem the same size as him. "Please show this man out. No need to be gentle." (M for a reason, incest and stuff)


Elsa sat in the study with a bunch of papers at both her sides. She was signing a lot of royal documents and trade papers. There was also the party that was gonna be held in less then an hour and she couldn't help but let a sigh escape her. This was certainly not that fun. But hearing a stomping and the sound of servants squealing and clinking dishes, she quickly made a patch of snow in front of her desk as she door flew open.

"Els-aaah!" snow now going all over the place as someone fell in to the chunk of snow, Elsa smiled and looked over the desk down at her sister laying there looking straight back at her.

"Hello Anna. Good morning." the red head smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hi, mornin." shaking her head, Elsa snapped her fingers, the snow disappearing in a wind that got the princess back on her feet. "God I won't get tired of that!"

"You really need to stop barging in here. You know you always get stuck on the rug and fall over." Anna grinned and made her way around the desk.

"Yeah well I also always know you're here to save me from breaking my neck!" she said with a bit more enthusiasm then she probably should. Ice blue eyes glanced at her sister as she drew closer to her chair. Leaning on the armrest she smiled innocently enough at the older. "But I just wonder how my queenly sister is doing this morning." Why did it sound like that wasn't the only thing she wanted?

"Papers that I need to sign. Tired, but happy enough." Anna's smile grew wider, almost devious.

"And that happy part can't be because I'm in here right?" Elsa rolled her eyes and threw another glance at the red head before looking back down on the papers.

"Why would you think that? A minute ago there was peace and quiet so I could work without distractions." the smile grew to a smirk and Anna started walking backwards.

"Oh so I should leave then?" but before she could get very far she slipped on something and landed in another patch of snow.

"I told you to look out for the rug." The queen exclaimed with a smug smile as she got rid of the snow so Anna could get up.

"Yeah blame it on the rug and not on that you purposely made a patch of ice by my feet so I wouldn't leave." shrugging Elsa looked at her sister with a over the top serious expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I have control over my powers Anna, wouldn't use them for that sort of silly reason." she turned back to her papers, trying to hold back a laugh as Anna was now looking at her with the cutest frown ever. Anna got up, and with a light sway of her hips, walked closer to the platinum blond who didn't notice her approach until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder why I don't believe you.." she whispered and Elsa turned to the side again to find her sister's face way too close for comfort.

"A-Anna?"

"Hm? Where did your wits go? Aren't you suppose to be _cool_ in every situation?" a grin found it's way up on the red head's features as she leaned closer, and ironically enough, Elsa was frozen to the spot. "Now, now relax. You don't need to freeze, no pun intended."

Anna's eyes wore a sly mask as she drew closer, letting her lips brush against Elsa's cool cheek, ghost of a touch, then move to the corner of the queen's lips, giving it a feather light kiss, before moving to the top of the cool lips, looking straight in to the ice blue eyes which were now half closed, looking at her in a slight daze.

The red head gave her own lips a light lick before deciding to finally push the last centimeter between their lips.

"Your majesty?" a loud knock went through the whole room, startling the girls and making Elsa's eyes widen and she jerked her head towards the doors, a rapid blush covering her cheeks.

"Ehm.. Els?" looking at Anna again, who was blushing just as much as her, she noticed the finger which was pointing down towards her desk. And looking down, she gasped as she had frozen the pen she'd been holding in to solid ice and frost was covering everything. Biting her lip, she quickly got rid of it.

"Your majesty?" came the voice again.

"Y-Yes?" she tried not to stutter but failed miserably. The door opened and Kai walked in.

"The guests are almost here." he informed and looked at Anna. "You should probably get ready princess." Anna looked on herself and did see that she wasn't exactly party material.

"Ah.. R-Right." she cast a glance at Elsa who gave her a small smile and stood. Walking up to her she gave her little sister a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting in the ball room. Let's try to enjoy this party okay?" getting a smile in response, Elsa nudged the smaller towards the door. "Go on feisty, get in to something _beautifuller _alright?" she said teasingly, Anna looked at her with a skeptical look but walked over to the door.

"But wait, what are you gonna wear-" but she cut off when she turned back around only to see the platinum blond in another dress made of ice, it looked like her original one, just with a bit more patterns of snowflakes on the bottom while by her chest it was the same pattern like on her coronation gown. Tilting her head the queen smirked at her almost drooling sister.

"What? I'm already wearing mine. Float along snowflake we don't have all day." the red head snapped out of her light daze, then slowly side stepped out of view. Chuckling the queen placed a few snowflakes in her braid and made sure her hair was pulled back correctly before walking out and following Kai, who had been standing in the doorway just waiting for the girls to be done.

Royal parties could be fun, but business parties, were not. At least not to Anna. And it was mostly because duke after duke and man after man had to talk to Elsa about trade, about the future, hell, even about the weather! Making it impossible for the red head to catch her attention at all. Of course she understood why, and she wasn't frustrated at Elsa for that, wasn't her fault she was queen.

But nevertheless it did frustrate her a little as she walked to a wall and just stood there staring at it for a couple minutes for no good reason then to just want to disappear in to thin air. No one in here really wanted to talk to her, she was just the princess after all.

"You're princess Anna aren't you?" dull blue eyes turned to look at a man with a wine glass in hand, looking at her with a skeptical grin, he was obviously drunk and having no energy whatsoever she merely nodded. "Ah, so you're the one who jumps at the first chance to marry someone?"

"Eh-E-Excuse me?" she had not expected that.

"I've heard how how you just jumped at the chance to marry Hans of the southern isles. Were you really that desperate for love?" she flinched, he was drunk and some things he said might not be what he wanted to say but it still hurt.

"Well I-"

"Or were you just desperate because you knew nobody really loved you, and tried to find someone who did? And maybe tick your sister off while you were at it?" his words stung, and Anna felt it. "Did you want something that was yours and not your sister's? Since you are only the spare if something were to happen to the queen."

biting her lip she didn't understand how this got to her so easily. It was probably because she was already feeling a bit down and now he's come out of the blue to trample her even more. She could almost hear the chuckles of agreement from other guests who listened in.

"I.. I need to go.." she turned to run but he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, if you're so desperate why not try me? Bet you'll think it's love on first sight huh?" his voice was mocking and she felt tears start to sting her eyes as she struggled against his grip.

"L-Let me go.."

"Oh but I think you want me to stay-" however as he drew closer to her the temperature suddenly dropped and all the guests gasped. People quickly shattered as someone made their way to the two of them then grabbed the man's hand with a ice cold grip.

"Let her go." a low growl and ice blue eyes glared coldly at him and you could see the ice breath from her mouth as she was talking. "Before I give you a frozen awakening I suggest you let go gentlemen." the queen hissed and he felt his hair standing up at the chill that went through his body.

"I was just telling her a bit of fun." he slurred and let go of Anna's arm. Elsa slowly lost her grip and frost had gone up his arm from his now cold skin where the queen had touched him.

"Anna, I swear to god tell me the truth. What did he say?" the platinum blond asked through gritted teeth, not liking the tears sliding down her sister's cheeks one bit. Anna gripped on to Elsa's arm and buried her face in to her shoulder.

"Just how pathetic I am back with Hans and..."

"And?" she noticed the older was not kidding around and with a choked sob said exactly what he had told her.

"I'm just a spare.." by now everyone had their attention over by the queen and the man was surprisingly unaffected by the pure rage Elsa now felt. Probably because of him being drunk but that didn't matter at the moment.

"I was just informing the princess about how usele-" but he never got to finish his sentence because a pile of snow fell right on him. Elsa was twitching in anger and it was actually snowing lightly inside. Taking the same snow that was over the man, she made a snow golem the same size as him. He looked rather intimidating as he looked down on the shivering man. It roared at him and he whimpered.

"Please show this man _out_. And mind throwing him in the water while you're at it? I think he needs to wake up. And no need to be gentle." the snowman nodded then roughly picked the man up, holding on rather tightly making him let out a choking sound but then he continued with breathing. Starting to walk out the snowman threw the man over his shoulder so he could look back at the two girls and Elsa sent him a last icy glare before he was taken out the doors.

Without taking her eyes off the door, Elsa waved so a servant approached her. "Remind me who that man is later so I can cut any relation with him." the servant nodded slowly then walked off. "Sorry, go back to the party everyone, I'm gonna take my sister and fix her up a bit." taking her sister's hand she pulled the red head out another pair of doors that led towards their bed chambers. Once there, Elsa relaxed and turned to Anna.

"Elsa?" smiling gently the platinum blond cupped Anna's cheeks in her cool hands and rubbed their noses together.

"It's okay Anna, don't listen to what he said, you're never just a spare. I've got you." tears came to the blue eyes once again and she sniffled and hugged Elsa around the neck.

"I need some reinsurance, prove it, please." the queen, blushed lightly at the request but smiled and faced the red head once again.

"Don't need to beg me snowflake, I'll prove it however much you want. The party wasn't that fun anyway." smiling, the princess watched as Elsa leaned closer. However another knock on the door made both groan. Elsa let go of her sister and opened the door.

"What do you want me to tell the guests?" surprisingly it was Kristoff who stood there, a smug grin on his face. "Sorry if I interrupted something but I'm just here to say I'll cover for you. Let's say Anna was tired and you stayed with her. Works?" Elsa smiled at the mountain man.

"Not sure if we're gonna be gone that long but works and thanks Kristoff." he grinned and ran away. Sighing Elsa closed the door and just as it clicked and she turned around, she found herself pinned to it as Anna had her hands on either side of her shoulders.

"You suck at the reinsurance." rolling her eyes Elsa just grabbed the back of the smaller's head, her other hand helping with tilting her chin up slightly, then crashed their lips together, accidentally clacking their teeth together. But instead of apologizing the queen grabbed a firmer hold of the girl's chin so she could pull it down so lips had to open for her to enter.

Anna let a quiet moan escape in to the kiss and Elsa smirked. Turning the tables, she pushed Anna against the door instead, dominating her and letting her cool hands dance down her sister's sides until they were put to rest on the girl's hips.

"I haven't even started." she said with a seductive voice, making Anna shudder.

"Didn't you say we wouldn't be that long?" Elsa just smirked as she started kissing down the warm neck.

"We won't, but I'm the queen, and I'm gonna make my princess realize that this kingdom would still be under eternal winter if it wasn't for her, and she'll always be more then just a spare." a moan escaped Anna's lips and she pressed her sister's cold lips closer by grabbing the back of her head. smirking, Elsa worked her way down until she hit the end of the princess's collar bone.

Grabbing the front of her gown, Elsa tugged on the fabric, easily making it fall down and as it was pulled, she kissed every inch of new exposed skin. she wanted to get this over quick, but it did not mean that she couldn't enjoy herself. when it had fallen off Anna's arms, she took her wrists, put them over her head and made ice shackles which stuck to the door.

a soft groan escaped the redhead's lips and Elsa smirked. she kissed and sucked lightly on the hot neck, not enough to leave marks but enough to make another groan ring through her ears. the gown was off and pooling by their feet it mere seconds and the cool lips made their way down. she soon found herself by her sister's breasts and didn't hesitate at latching on to one of the hardened nipples while massaging the other one.

"Elsa.." hearing her name being moaned she doubled her efforts as she started lightly biting the nub in her mouth getting a louder moan in response. Anna was getting weak in the knees and if it wasn't for the ice shackles holding her up she would have collapsed by now. Elsa let her fingers get covered with thin ice as she traced them over Anna's body making her shiver.

"I don't want to hear you looking down on yourself ever again is that clear?" Elsa spoke huskily as she made her way even further down. though Anna didn't get a chance to response before a moan rippled through her throat when the queen's tongue made contact with her center. Elsa actually hoisted up Anna's legs on her shoulders and kept her hands on her thighs.

another loud moan came from the princess when the cool tongue circled her clit, giving it a suck before licking down, dipping the front of her tongue inside the girl's fold before pulling it out again to lick up and down her slit.

"Elsa.. I-I need you.. please.." Anna begged as her sister kept up her teasing actions for a while, turning the younger on more and more. smirking, Elsa gave the sensitive clit a suck before looking up on her despereate sister's face.

"Then promise me to never think of yourself as just the spare ever again." the red head panted but knew Elsa wouldn't stop teasing unless she told her. even if it was a bit hard due to the teasing.

"I-nngh-I promise Flurry.. I'm sorry.." smiling gently, Elsa pulled one of her hands up between the girl's legs, gave two of her fingers a frosty breath so they glaced over with a layer of frost, then pressed them against Anna's folds, slowly pushing them inside.

"That's my girl." she whispered before pushing the rest of the way and start to pump them in and out. Anna's moans raised in volume, the cold fingers inside her feeling better by the minute. knowing her sister would soon be at her peak due to all the teasing beforehand, Elsa sped up while she wrapped her mouth around the bundle of nerves and sucked hard.

"Elsa!" Anna pretty much screamed her sister's name as she climaxed, her legs trembling atop of Elsa's shoulders. pulling out her fingers she gladly cleaned up the mess she made and the red head shuddered. before she was released however, the platinum blond came back up, pressing her cum covered fingers to Anna's lips. quickly knowing what she wanted her to do, the red lips parted and took the pale fingers in to her mouth, licking them clean.

blue met ice as she did this and she could see the lust in them. Anna knew her sister's hands were still pretty sensitive from being out of the gloves which had constricted her use of her powers, and was glad to give them any kind of attention whenever she could because she knew how pleased Elsa got every time.

her hands were released and she took the chance to take Elsa's other hand, letting the hand she was done with slip from her mouth and raised the other to her mouth, licking the cool palm which made the platinum blond shudder lightly. Anna gave each digit the same treatment and Elsa's eyes were now half lidded. pulling her hand away, she pushed the younger against the door once again and kissed her hard.

"I love you." she whispered breathlessly against her lips and Anna gave a quick nod while she let her fingers get engulfed in the platinum blond strands as they kissed again.

"I love you too, thank you Elsa.." the queen smiled and kissed her little sister's forehead.

"Anytime Snowflake. now you should probably fix yourself up, we've been gone from the party long enough. though when everyone's left." she gave her ear a nibble before winking at her. "You'll have to take care of your queen too." Anna gave a grin.

* * *

"Ah, queen Elsa." the platinum blond stepped inside the hall once again and everyone turned their gaze to her. her queen mask was back on, but she couldn't help the slight smirk on her lips as she turned to the one who had spoken to her.

"Hm?"

"Where's princess Anna?"

"She'll be with us in a moment. she had to _fix_ something. but if I can get everyone's attention." she got what she commanded in mere seconds. "I want everyone in here to know, and please tell others this as well.." all the people in the room waited for the monarch to continue and as she looked over the crowd, there was a sign of a icy glare in her eyes as she spoke.

"Anyone who talks ill of my sister please speak your mind to me as well, because I can gurantee.." the temperature dropped slightly for emphasis. "The one who mentions anything of the princess being just a spare or any other insult." she glanced at the doors where the snowman had taken the man from before. "Will not _want _to set foot in Arendelle again. Are we clear?"

everyone in the room felt themselves shiver and nod. Elsa let the warmth come back as she merely smiled then walked over to the throne where she sat down, waiting for the party to pick up again. and as it did, Anna came in to the room and as she made her way to her older sister, many people greeted her with smiles and she greeted back though as she arrived to the throne she leaned over and whispered.

"Everyone's acting weird. what happened?" Elsa let out a amused chuckle as she raised her hand and traced it through one of Anna's braids, snowflakes forming in the red hair.

"Nothing you have to worry about Snowflake, I just reminded them who the ruler of this land is. and what exactly I may do if I'm displeased." she did the same to the other braid then took the warm hand in her own and kissed it. Anna blushed lightly but enjoyed the attention, since no one seemed to want to talk to the queen at the moment.

**Me: well there we go, this was actually a request made by one of my cubs here, AlphonseAl, sorry I'm a bit late with this Al. and made it so Elsa's the one protecting Anna but yeah, I hope this satisfied you a little and sorry I'm late, gonna start on the pocky one now.**

**Anna: oooh I can see whee that one is going. I love pocky, I mean it's chocolate and-**

**Me: *stuffs chocolate in her mouth* bad Anna, no rambling in the middle of the AN. **

**Anna: Sowwfy!**

**Elsa: well she's pretty good at that so I doubt you'll be able to keep her quiet for long..**

**Anna: now you're just being mean..**

**Elsa: sorry Snowflake, but hey, review with thoughts and ideas and if you'd like, PM her if you don't want to leave a review, she reads everything you cubs give her.**

**Me: oh and the latest chap for I'm A Nobody She's A Somebody, I'm still working on it and it takes me some time since I have a bucnh of important tests in school right now and I have to study, but promise that it should come out soon ;D**

**Anna: oh yeah, I need to pay you back don't I Elsa?**

**Elsa: huh? r-right now? but- *gets jumped by Anna and tackled on the floor* Anna!**

**Anna: Bye-Bye X3**


End file.
